


Got7 Kidnapped me!

by 3Stack



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, F/M, I'msosorry, It'smeanttobecrap, Kidnapping, Pleasedon'ttakethisseriously, Scary, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Stack/pseuds/3Stack
Summary: YN is Kidnapped by the dabmaster Bambam and his crew Got7. She is terrified and scared for her life, but more so, she is scared that all her secrets will be revealed. That everything she's worked for will go away. She's scared she'll never be able to go back to the way things used to be.





	Got7 Kidnapped me!

Got7 kidnapped me.

I don't know why though. I'm just a simple girl with eight college degrees and I can speak 7 languages. Nothing special. Anyways, now I'm stuck in this stupid little basement in the bottom of their dorm room. I didn't even know dorm rooms could have basements, but this one does. But enough about this, how the hell am I getting out of here?!

I look around my surroundings and see an axe is hanging on the ceiling fan. I could use that. I step up off of the floor and reach for it. Before my delicate fingers could touch it I see something better than an axe, a lamp. I forget all about that stupid axe and go over to that thing.

I pick up the lamp and realize that this is the only protection I'll ever need. I grip the base and back into a corner and await their arrival.

I don't know why they brought me here, but I'm going take them down. But back to that question, why? Why am I here? Did I offend them or something, because the only thing I can remember is dumping BamBam a week ago, but that's no reason to kidnap me. I guess it could be because I broke his heart, but he broke mine, so whateves. That was just payback.

I hear a crash coming from the door.

Damn it! He must be dabbing again. I soon see BamBam crashing through the door in a dabbed pose. He looks hot, but I can't think that right now. I'm supposed to be mad at him.

He looks up from where he had dabbed towards me. I give a little wave that turns into me flipping him off, because I'm not happy that I've been kidnapped by my ex.

"What up?" I say calmly staring him down. I tried to make it cold and scary to mask how I truly felt. I missed him, but I can let him know.

"You took my goldfish when you left, why?" He asks stepping closer to me.

"You stole my heart, what was I going to do, let you get away with that."

"You stole mine too, but you put it in the blender and never looked back. Now I'm all jumbled up inside."

"Don't act like you didn't throw me away."

"I didn't."

"I told you to stop dabbing, but every night all you would do is dab!"

"Dabbing never hurt anyone. How dare you talk about it that way."

"Dabbing hurt our relationship and you know it."

"It didn't."

"Yes, it did," I say. "I'll give you your goldfish back, now let me go."

"Not until you mend what you broke."

"How can I mend something that isn't real. And I didn't break your heart. You dabbed your way out of our relationship, not me."

He walked closer to me until a could feel his breathe touch my skin. He raises his hand and gently pushes a loose hair behind my ear.

Did I ever mention how disgusting my hair looks. It's just so ew, I'm such an ugly person. My hair looks like a super models hair mixed with hair as beautiful as Beyonce. I'm so unfortunate...

I grab his hand to push it away, but I'm flooded with memories of our love. That day he said hi to me, that day we posted a Snapchat together, the day he got me to dab... The dab wasn't that bad...its not like him dabbing hurt anyone. It never hurt me, or our relationship.

Tears start to fall as I realise what a fool I've been. All he ever did was dab. Dabbing was his passion, but all I ever did was stomp on his dream of being professional dabber. I'm such a bitch.

"I'm sorry..." I choke out. My head is turned down so he can't see my guilty face of shame.

"It's okay," He says softly. I look up and see him staring at me lovingly and I smile at the sight. He truly does love me, maybe even more than he loves dabbing...

He dabs in front of me. "YEHET!!!" He screams in front of me.

I'm honestly so shocked, who was this standing in front of me. It wasn't my ex, it must be an imposter. My boo doesn't say Yehet.

"What did you say?" I ask shakly. I hope I heard him wrong.

"Yehet, It a trend word."

"I love you," I cry, "But how can you say Yehet when you know my ex boyfriend used to say that.

All of a sudden someone crashes through the ceiling. Smoke clouds the room and my vision is foggy, but I can make out the hair. Rainbow hair The cloud clears and I see him standing in front of me, Sehun.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Who is he!?" BamBam asks clearly having never seen my Instagram.

"My Ex."

Gasp, goes BamBam.

"I heard you talking shit about my word, disliking it when it's a hella cool trend word," Sehun says angrily.

"So what?" I say, using my ex ex boyfriends song against him, "Can't I speak my mi-"

My words are cut off by someone else crashing into the room, but through the door this time. I knew who they were the moment the walked in.

"Is that my song?" He says.

"No Jungkook," I say to my ex ex boyfriend, "I'm not talking about your song, go home."

What an idiot?

He straightens up looking a little embarrassed. "Okay...bye," He says before he leaves.

"As I was saying," I say, "I can say whatever I want."

"Really?" Sehun says, "What about Kaeppsong?"

"We don't talk about that!" I scream. How dare he try to bring up my past with Baekhyun.

"Just go away!" I scream.

This day has been so hard for me. First I met this cute guy at a coffee shop and we hit it off, but I didn't get his number, because BamBam kidnapped me, but I think his name was dinosaur or something.

Sehun wouldn't leave, and I was so done with this. "Bam bam do something!!!"

BamBam immediatly takes action. He starts dabbing and whip and nae naeing in front of Sehun.

Sehun is repulsed by the act and he runs out of the dorm in fear of his sanity being lost.

(Plus, he has to go get that bubble tea.)

I run up to BamBam and hug him.

My hero.

"Thank you," I cry into his chest that was so strong and manly, just like a dabbers chest always feels like.

"You're welcome," He says in his super manly voice.

"I love you," I say, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, my love," He says.

I knew we would be fine from then on. I think I can get past the dabbing thing. I may even have to try it again one of these days, it might be fun.


End file.
